Mockingbird (Secret Avengers, Hero Datafile)
MOCKINGBIRD by Claire Redfield from http://raccooncity.boards.net/thread/13/independent-marvel-heroes Barbara "Bobbi" Morse secret A brilliant scientist contracted by S.H.I.E.L.D., Barbara Morse worked on important operations for the agency. She was integral to Project: Gladiator, an attempt to recreate the super-soldier serum that transformed Steve Rogers. Bobbi also worked alongside Ka-Zar in the Savage Land and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to oppose schemes by Hydra, A.I.M. and other villainous organizations. During one such mission she met the Avenger Hawkeye, and the two fell in love and eventually married. They later divorced, but theirs was an on-again, off-again relationship. Mockingbird went on to found the West Coast Avengers and served as one of its leaders alongside Hawkeye. She encountered many new foes and difficult trials as an Avenger, even being kidnapped and replaced by a Skrull impostor for a time. After returning to active duty, Mockingbird became a founder of the espionage organization called the World Counter-terrorism Agency. After sustaining critical injury in a raid on one of Norman Osborn's H.A.M.M.E.R. warehouses, Nick Fury had her injected with a recently rediscovered top secret formula. A combination of the super-soldier serum from Project: Rebirth and the Infinity Formula that had given Fury his extended lifespan, the new formula saved Bobbi's life and sped her recovery. It also gave her newfound strength, transforming her to the peak of human ability, much like Captain America. Though Fury has some concerns about the long-term effects of the new formula, Mockingbird has returned to action stronger than ever. Personality: Barbara is a calm, collected woman of great confidence and keen perception. As a longtime agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and an Avenger, she has faced more dangers than most people and always remains level-headed no matter the situation. Her courage allows her to face the hardships of espionage without wavering, and she is always ready to give everything for the greater good. Barbara is a passionate woman and has never lost a sense of romance, despite all the trouble it tends to bring. She is also a capable leader with the gift of foresight, having been tested on the battlefield. Her experiences led her to found the World Counter-terrorism Agency to carry out the black ops that teams like the Avengers could not. Abilities and Resources: Doctor Barbara Morse is a brilliant biologist with world-class training and years of practical experience. On top of that, she received the finest education and training S.H.I.E.L.D. could provide, turning her into one of the world's greatest athletes. An expert in many forms of combat, Mockingbird prefers the use of her custom Battle-staves in martial arts, which she can break into batons or combine into a staff as the situation demands. After the injection of the new serum to heal her wounds, she has become stronger, faster and tougher than she was before, pushed to the limits of human ability. Combined with her years of experience as a highly-trained operative, Mockingbird is one of the most dangerous women in the world. Affiliations SOLO D6, BUDDY D10, TEAM D8 Distinctions S.H.I.E.L.D. SUPER-AGENT, SECRET AVENGER, FOUNDER OF WORLD COUNTER-TERRORISM AGENCY Power Sets S.H.I.E.L.D. TRAINING Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a S.H.I.E.L.D. TRAINING power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma or complications from aging, poisons, disease or fatigue. SFX: Martial Artist. If your pool includes the Combat specialty, in a close combat-based action or reaction, add your Acrobatics specialty at no cost. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action that includes a S.H.I.E.L.D. TRAINING power, you may move your physical stress die to the Doom pool and step up the S.H.I.E.L.D. TRAINING power for this action. Limit: Unstable Formula. Turn any S.H.I.E.L.D. TRAINING power into a complication to gain 1 PP. Recover the power during a Transition Scene or by activating an opportunity. BATTLE-STAFF Enhanced Durability D8, Leaping D8, Weapon D6 SFX: Batons. Step up or double a WEAPON die against a single target. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. SFX: Boost. Shutdown a BATTLE-STAFF power to step up another BATTLE-STAFF power by +1. Recover power during a Transition Scene or by activating an opportunity. Limit: Gear. Shutdown BATTLE-STAFF and gain 1 PP. Take an action vs. Doom pool to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Science Expert D8 Milestones BLACK OPS BLUES :Life as a covert agent has its share of difficulties, from undercover work where you can trust no one to the dangers it presents to personal relationships. 1 XP When you first use your Covert Specialty in an action and succeed. 3 XP When you take stress in a confrontation with a teammate who doesn't trust you. 10 XP When you make a difficult decision to complete a mission at the cost of sacrificing a teammate, or fail in an important mission in order to save your teammate. ROMANCE IS HOPELESS :You have no shortage of flames, past and present, and you're no stranger to the complications that come with them. 1 XP When you choose to flirt with another hero or declare a character to be an old flame. 3 XP When your actions put your burgeoning flame directly in harm's way. 10 XP When you break off a chosen relationship in order to focus on your work, or give up something important to be with your chosen hero. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Avengers Category:Avengers West Coast Category:Secret Avengers Category:Great Lakes Avengers Category:WCA